Worst Kept Secret
by Lady Mimi Alice de Yorke
Summary: Everyone know's who Hermione Granger is. The know her before she's even introduced. She's the worst kept secret in Wizarding Britain. She's the bastard child of Lucius Malfoy and this is how she found happiness. Non-canon. OOC. HG SS. No student/teacher relationship. Darker themes in later chaps.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Welcome to my new story. It's not perfect by any means but I'm slowly getting to grips again with my writing and it's always nice to share. It's obviously non-canon, OOC characters and a Hermione and Severus pairing. There is NO student-teacher relationship so please leave the 'this pairing is disgusting comments' off the reviews. If you don't like the pairing, then why did you click it?_

 _Rant over, enjoy the story :)_

 **Worst Kept Secret.**

Chapter One. 

As he fought against the brutal rain and gushing winds, Lucius couldn't help but mentally curse his lawyer for making him come out in such weather, especially when most modes of transport were restricted and he had to resort to muggle means and walking. _This had better be bloody important,_ he thought to himself as he finally reached his solicitors offices. Letting himself in – when it became apparent the attractive but useless receptionist had already gone home – Lucius was in an even fouler mood when he finally knocked on the door and let himself into an office he knew almost as well as his own.

"Ah, Lucius. Thank you for coming out on such short notice," Horatio Cromwell greeted his old friend and client, shaking his hand far too enthusiastically, immediately alerting Lucius that something was seriously bothering the older man.

"What's so important that you needed me to come out so late?" Lucius asked, getting straight to business as he shook out his wet robes, eager to get home to his wife and young son, Draco. When there wasn't an immediate response Lucius looked up to see Horatio frowning, his hands knotted above his protruding belly as he actively avoided Lucius sharp grey eyes. "Horatio?" Lucius said, his own brows drawing together as various scenario ran through his head.

"There's someone that I think you should meet," he said making his way to the door and motioning for someone outside to come in. Seconds later the receptionist Lucius thought had gone home entered the office, followed by another small figure.

Frowning in confusion as to why he was being introduced to a young child, Lucius looked over towards his lawyer but before he could open his mouth to ask who the child was, Horatio blurted out "She's you daughter."

"Excuse me?" Lucius asked dumbfounded. Looking over to the little girl, Lucius observed her for a second before looking away. "How is she mine? She's could be anyone's," he said.

"She isn't Lucius, I've checked the grandmother's story as well as her DNA, she's definitely yours my friend," Horatio told him. "Look at her Lucius, look closely and you can see that she's your daughter. We'll leave you alone for a moment," Horatio said motioning for the receptionist to leave, following after her and closing the door to his office behind him, leaving father and daughter alone for the first time.

Doubting that what Horatio said was true, Lucius leaned against his lawyers' desk and rubbed his eyes before eventually looking over at the little girl who still stood next to the door. He watched curiously as she hugged a soft pink rabbit soft toy, her small fingers playing with its ears as she kept her head lowered. As though she sensed she was being watched the little girl shyly looked up and when she did, Lucius finally began to believe that she was indeed his daughter.

With her bushy brown hair and slightly too wide mouth, Lucius knew that from a brief look he never would think she was his, but when he looked closely he began to see some familiar aspects. She had a small button nose that reminded him of his mother and grandmother, but it was her eyes that really caught his attention. They were a similar oval shape to that of his son's, but instead of soft grey, they were a warm brown colour, but with the occasional fleck of grey mixed in making her eyes appear to dance in the dim light of the lawyer's office, even though Lucius could see they were slightly red rimmed, indicating she had recently been crying.

With a resigned sigh Lucius pushed himself off the desk and made his way towards the door, frowning when he noticed how the child seemed to flinch slightly when as he got closer. "Horatio, I think we need to have a chat about this little girl" Lucius said to the man hovering on the other side of the door. "Now tell me, exactly who this is," he said as the other man entered the room and took his place behind is desk.

"It's a long story Lucius, I think we're going to need this," Horatio said opening his desk draw and pulling out a bottle of Ogden's finest firewhiskey and pouring them both a glass. "Now, allow me to formally introduce you. This little lady is Hermione Granger."

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy smiled happily as she watched her young son play with his most prized possession – a soft plush purple dragon he'd affectionately named Bobbitt – when she heard the floo network open up, signally the return of her husband. Their son had apparently also heard it and was racing out the door to meet his father, trailing his dragon behind him by his tail causing Narcissa to chuckle slightly, knowing he'd most likely have a tantrum later on at how dirty his toy was. When Narcissa arrived in the sitting room however her smile quickly vanished when she saw her husband had a little girl in his arms instead of their son who was staring up at him and the child with wide eyes.

Gently stroking his son's hair as he moved Lucius passed his wife with barely a glance before heading upstairs towards their son's bedroom. Curiously, mother and son followed him up there and watched as Lucius gently tucked the little girl into the bed he'd conjured up, tucking her in and making sure her soft rabbit was snuggled in next to her. Turning round he then beckoned to his son to come closer and after whispering in his ear he then proceeded to tuck Draco into bed as well, softly kissing his forehead before he made his out the room and into the room he shared with his wife.

Moments later, after she too had wished Draco a good night, Narcissa joined Lucius and watched as he made his way towards the small drinks cabinet that stood at the far corner of their room and poured himself a large portion of brandy. When I became apparent that he wasn't going to start talking any time soon though, Narcissa finally asked, "Who is that little girl?"

Finishing his drink Lucius looked over at his wife and felt disgust at what he was about to tell her. "Her name's Hermione Granger and she's my daughter," he told her, moving quickly towards his wife when he saw her wobble at the news. Gently leading her towards the bed he sat her down and brought her over a large drink. When she finished that and her hands no longer shook, he sat the glass aside and sat next to his wife and started to explain.

"She was born a couple of months before Draco, I had no idea her mother was even with child, I hadn't seen since the night we were together, but she died two months ago and Hermione was taken in by her grandmother. She died three days ago and left instructions for Hermione to be sent to me. I'm named on her birth certificate as her father, and Cromwell ran tests to confirm to see if it was true and it is. I'm her father," Lucius told his wife, hating himself for hurting her in such a way.

"Who was her mother?" Narcissa asked unable to help herself.

"She worked in the ministry, the secretary to some wizenagamot member, I don't really remember," Lucius told her. "I can't even remember how we ended up that way," he admitted. "It wasn't long before we found out we were having Draco, when we wouldn't talk to each other for days at a time, our duties were weighing heavy on our minds and she was just a distraction," he added, knowing what she was about to ask before she asked it.

Narcissa nodded and closed her eyes. She remembered the time that Lucius was talking about. They had been married for two years and she'd recently gone through her fifth miscarriage and they were both beginning to feel the strain and pressure of continuing the Malfoy bloodline. One of the only things that got her through that tough time was her unwavering love for her husband, to find out that he had been unfaithful was devastating. "Will you keep her?" she finally asked.

"I haven't decided yet," Lucius admitted. "She'll stay a couple of nights just while I look into things and then I'll decide" he told her before standing and making his way to their ensuite, leaving Narcissa to absorb all he had revealed. When he came out he saw their bedroom was empty. Believing his wife wanted to spend the night elsewhere he made his way towards the bed when he caught the sound of soft words gently spoken from across the hall.

Making his way towards the children's room when the voice was coming from he saw his wife sat on the edge of Hermione's bed, her long finger's gently stroking Hermione's bushy hair from her face as she watched the young girl sleep. "I don't care what Lucius wants, you're staying right here with us little one. We'll raise you and love you and cherish you, I promise," she whispered before bending down and gently kissing Hermione head, the little girl sighing softly in her sleep a small smile playing about her lips at the feel.

When Narcissa stood and saw her husband stood in the doorway with a surprised look on his face she quickly but quietly made her way towards him. "I don't care who's her mother is, she's yours and we are not getting rid of her," she told him in a fierce whisper, pushing past him and back towards their room. When Lucius tried to enter it however she held her hand up stopping him. "I said we're keeping her, that doesn't mean I'm not still pissed at you. You can sleep somewhere else for the time being," she informed him before closing the door in his face.

Sighing, Lucius turned and made his way down the hall towards one of their spare bedrooms, "Bloody woman" he muttered to himself as he slid beneath the cold sheets resigned in the knowledge that he wouldn't be getting a lot of sleep for the foreseeable future.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _ **I'm so happy so many of you are excited about this story, my phone has been beeping non-stop with emails telling how many people have favorited/followed and review this story, it's so amazing! I'm now slightly panicked that I'm going to mess it up somehow, but I'll try not to let that get to me, so here it is, chapter two. We've skipped over the child years because it's already all written and I didn't want to write an epic story, like I mentioned in the first chapter, I'm just getting back into the swing of things. So with that in mind, enjoy! :)**_

 **Worst Kept Secret**

Chapter Two. 

Hermione couldn't help but smile as she packed her trunk for the second time that day, excited to finally be attending Hogwarts after all her mother and father had told her. While she checked that she once again had everything that she could possible need, she daydreamed of all the adventures and friends she was going to make there.

"I think you've got everything in there but the kitchen sink, my sweet," Narcissa said as she watched Hermione start to pull her clothes out of her trunk again, only to immediately start refolding them. Realising that Hermione was panicking somewhat, Narcissa moved forward and gently pulled the clothes out her daughters hands and sat her down on the bed. "Hermione, what's wrong? You've been so excited about starting Hogwarts, why are you panicking?" she asked sitting kneeling down in front of her.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm just excited," Hermione said, hoping her mother would believe her, yet knowing it was unlikely. When she saw Narcissa give her a look of disbelief, Hermione couldn't help but sigh knowing that she wouldn't be able to hide the truth any longer. "I'm just scared," she admitted in a quiet voice.

"But why? It's all you've talked about since your letter arrived?" Narcissa asked, curious as to what could have made her usually confident daughter so worried. When Hermione mumbled something Narcissa raised her eyebrow at her daughter, "Hermione you know we don't mumble," she told her slightly sternly, reprimanding her for her bad manners. "Now what has you so worried?" she asked again.

"What if I don't fit in and make any friends?" Hermione asked her mother, revealing her deep secret and feeling shameful for not being a strong and confident as a Malfoy should be.

"Oh sweetie," Narcissa said moving to sit down next to the upset daughter, wrapping her in a hug as she comforted her. "You are going to make some wonderful friends when you get to Hogwarts. You'll form unbreakable, lifelong bonds with your dorm mates, I know that I did," Narcissa told her. "Try not to worry about it my sweet, all the girls in your dorm will have similar worries, but you'll soon get to know one another as you learn to live with each-others habits. When I was there, there was one girl who for the first two years used to sleep with a clothes peg on her nose every night thinking it would make her nose more petit, and we'd all found at least one lost peg in each of our beds by the time she stopped such ridiculousness," she shared with her daughter, smiling softly when Hermione couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter at the images her mother conjured. "And don't forget you'll always have Draco with you, the benefits of having a brother the same age as you. If I was ever scared or homesick at Hogwarts I had to sneak into the upper years' dorm rooms to find my sister. Not exactly something that was comforting," she said with a small laugh. Brushing Hermione's curly hair behind her she smiled down at her daughter, happy to see she was once again smiling and didn't seem to be worry anymore. "There, now that's better. Now, she we pack this trunk up again, for the last time this time," she said pointedly with a knowing smile while Hermione smiled sheepishly as the two Malfoy ladies got to work on all the clothes and books while Narcissa entertained them with stories of her and Lucius times at Hogwarts, their laughter filling the halls of the Manor the entire afternoon.

* * *

Hermione looked at the ceiling and gasped in wonder. She had read every book she could find and had pestered her father and Narcissa endlessly to tell her stories about Hogwarts, but it still managed to take her breath away. _That is a really impressive charm,_ she thought to herself remembering what she had read in Hogwarts: A History. As she walked between the tables with the rest of the first years the whispers of the older students began to capture her attention.

"I can't believe they let her attend." "Surprised they didn't ship off to some forgotten school no one would have heard of." "Well she definitely doesn't look like a Malfoy, that's for sure." "Just look at that hair! Mrs Malfoy clearly isn't fond of her!" "Surprised the Malfoy's decided to keep her, thought they would be too worried about their status." "Wonder where she'll be sorted. Probably a Hufflepuff."

"Just ignore them," Hermione's best friend said to her having obviously overhead everything that had been said as they made their way towards the front of the Great Hall. "They don't know what they're talking about," she assured her friend with a smile, reaching out and squeezing her hand before she was called up to be sorted, the hat resting upon her head for seconds before it shouted out SLYTHERIN.

When it finally came to Hermione's time to be sorted, Hermione slowly made her way up to the stool, nervous and reluctant to be at the centre of everyone's attention, but she knew it was unavoidable. Professor McGonagall seemed to realise how nervous and reluctant Hermione was as she offered the young girl a small, encouraging smile before placing the tatty hat on her head.

" _Well this is interesting. Never thought I'd get the chance to sort you. Yes I know exactly who you are, everyone here does. Probably the worst kept secret in our world, but where to put, now that's the question. You've clearly got the brains for Ravenclaw, read all your books and more already. Hufflepuff maybe, no maybe not. I can see enough courage inside of you to be in Gryffindor, but maybe not bravely to step inside the lions' den. Guess that just leaves the snakes in the dungeons, we'll just have to wait and see if you're resourceful enough to make the most of your situation. SYTHERIN. Good luck,_ the sorting hat told Hermione before it was pulled from her head and she rushed down to the cheering table to sit next to Daphne, thankful to still be with her friend and brother. Looking around at her new house-mates, particularly the older students, Hermione just wished she could make a home in Slytherin house.

Only time would tell.

* * *

"Get out the way, bastard," an older boy told Hermione as she was forcefully pushed out of his way, straight into a wall.

"Hey!" Daphne shouted after him, only to cower back when he turned his stare on her. When he finally left and the two girls were alone, Daphne helped Hermione up off the floor and helped her friend gather up her fallen belongings. "Don't worry Hermione," she assured her friend. "It will get better, they just need to find out how great you are and they'll be falling over themselves to be your friend," Daphne told her upset friend with a reassuring smile.

"You suck at lying Daphne," Hermione told her friend as they carried on towards lesson. "That boy wasn't even in our house and he treated me as though I were dirt," she pointed out to her friend. "And no one is tripping over themselves to be my friend. If they're not pushing me into walls they're completely avoiding eye contact, as though I'm contagious. Even Draco doesn't talk to me as much," Hermione told her best friend, sadness colouring her every word.

"Draco's just trying to make new friends, he'll always be your brother though," Daphne pointed out to her, even though she knew the Malfoy heir was staying away from his sister more, something she knew was hard on her friend. "Just give it time, it'll get better," she tried to reassure her friend, but she knew that after a month of the same reassurances, Hermione was beginning to doubt it.

At the end of their last lesson of the day, potions, Hermione decided to ask her head of house if she could floo her father, in the hope of getting some reassurances from him, or at least the opportunity to suggest a change schools.

"Excuse me professor," Hermione asked shyly, knowing that Professor despised being bothered by students, even if they were from his own house. She just hoped that being the daughter of his friend, even the illegitimate one, would allow some leniency. "Would it be possible to floo my father, please?" she asked him tentatively.

"And why would you need to do that, Miss Granger?" Professor Snape asked looking over the small girl briefly before returning to the paperwork in front of him.

"To ask him about changing schools," Hermione told him, her voice so small, Severus had trouble hearing her.

"And what is wrong with Hogwarts?" he asked her finally looking up. When he took stock of how closely the young girl held her books to her body, as though forming a barrier between herself and everyone else, and the fact that she kept her head down, her hair partially covering her face as though she didn't want to be seen by anyone, Severus seemed to understand that this was more than just feeling homesick. Hermione was utterly and completely alone and miserable.

"Miss Granger, I'm afraid that no matter what school you go to, whether it's Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, or Salem, it's a good chance that people will know who you are still. What your father did in taking you in was both very brave and very irregular, making the Malfoy's more infamous," Severus told the young girl, feeling sorry for his friends' daughter.

"Well then he shouldn't have taken me in then," she told him forcefully, the beginnings of rage shining in her eyes. "I'd rather be here as a supposed mudblood than a bastard," she told him as tears began to pool in her eyes.

"Then prove to them that you are more than just a bastard," Severus suggested to the girl, somewhat angrily. "You are a Malfoy, whether you like it or not, even without the name. So start acting like one. You and your brother should rule that common room and instead you want to run with your tale between your legs, crying to daddy to make life easier! Grow up girl, and get out," he told angrily, waving his hand a wandlessly opening the door for her before sweeping out the room, leaving an angry and upset Hermione alone in the classroom to think about what was said.

* * *

After her brief but angry conversation with Professor Snape, Hermione decided that she should change her life and start acting more like a Malfoy and stop hiding herself away. Soon she found herself with more than just Daphne for a friend, Pansy, Millicent and Georgina all welcoming her into their social circle, while the older years no longer avoided her like the plague, but instead treated her in a similar way to Draco (who also talked to her a lot more than before). By the end of her first year at school, Hermione was eternally grateful that Professor Snape had not allowed her to contact her father, something she told him when he visited the family manor during the months between her first and second year, even though it was obvious he was embarrassed to be on the receiving end of such thanks.

Hermione's second and third year were much better than her first, her friendships blossoming as the girls grew into young women, the five girls become a force to be reckoned with no only in the Slytherin common room but also within the wider population of the school. It wasn't until Hermione's fourth year that things began to change.

With puberty, came boys.

Attending the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum seemed to place Hermione on the radar of several boys in the school, including an amusingly disastrous attempt from Ron Weasley, something which amused Draco and Severus greatly (though the later would never admit to such a thing). It also resulted in much more appealing advances, such as those made by Adrian Pucey, though both knew it would never amount to much more than a couple of dates at Hogsmeade, but they enjoyed themselves nonetheless before Adrian graduated.

It was after Hermione's fourth year however, that her life really began to change. Only time would tell if it was for the better though.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews, it's so lovely to read that you're enjoying the story. It's really heart-warming. So now I present to you Chapter 3! Enjoy!**_

 **Worst Kept Secret.**

Chapter Three.

Lucius made his way down Diagon Alley towards his solicitors' office and he couldn't help but remember the last time he was asked to go there urgently, the night he discovered and picked up his precious daughter, Hermione. He just hoped this visit didn't reveal any surprises.

* * *

As Hermione slowly made her way towards her fathers' study, she mentally went through anything she may have done or said that would get her into trouble, but she couldn't think of a single thing. Her grades were the best in the year, she was a prefect (and first in line to be Head Girl the following year), and she didn't have the time, nor the inclination for dating. She was –unsurprisingly- the perfect pureblood lady.

Finally arriving at the door to her father's study, Hermione took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Come in Hermione," Lucius called out to her.

Pushing open the door Hermione was surprised to find her usually composed father pacing his study, obviously nervous about something. "Father is everything okay?" she asked.

"No, I'm not. Sit down Hermione," Lucius said motioning to a chair in front of his desk as he moved around to sit in his own high-backed chair. "I'm afraid I have some bad news for you. You're getting married," Lucius told her, as he looked over at his only daughter, regret shining in his grey eyes.

* * *

"I would have thought the rules wouldn't apply to you," Daphne said as she and Hermione lounged in the gardens of Greengrass Manor. "You know, on the account of you not being a proper Malfoy."

"Not a proper Malfoy?" Hermione laughed incredulously.

"You know what I mean. You don't carry the Malfoy name; you're not obliged to live up to it," Daphne pointed out to her friend.

"You're kidding me right? If anything that's worse, everyone expects me to be a crash and burn dropout," Hermione told her friend.

"Well, you kind of nearly did. Remember first year, you begging Snape to let you floo your father. If it weren't for him being his usual bastard self, you'd be wearing blue and sighing with every step you take and spitting bluebirds out of your robes," Daphne pointed out, her face twisting slightly as she remembered the visitors from Beauxbatons in their fourth year.

"Thank you for the reminder of my momentary weakness, how kind you are to bring it up. Seriously, all the old pureblood families expected me to fail, I bet even yours did," Hermione told her friend, smiling sadly when Daphne reluctantly – guiltily – nodded. "I have to show everyone that I'm just as capable as any other pureblood child," Hermione pointed out, hoping her friend understood.

"Yeah I think by being top of the class every year since first year proves that," Daphne pointed out. "Do you have any idea who your father is going to choose as you're husband?" she asked curiously.

"Not a clue," Hermione said in a huff. "Knowing my luck it'll be someone like Crabbe or Goyle," Hermione said with a shudder.

"Oh you poor thing," Daphne said sympathetically, before adding with a grimace. "Could be worse, Richard Nott has just divorced his fourth wife apparently. You might be lucky number five," she revealed, laughing when Hermione gently hit her arm, the two collapsing onto the grass in giggles as they went through everyone who could be Hermione's husband. By the time Hermione departed later that evening they concluded that the perfect husband would be Adrian Pucey, and that Hermione should definitely run away if her future husband had children their age at Hogwarts.

* * *

Taking a deep, calming breath, Hermione knocked on the door to Severus' office and waited patiently to be called in, mentally preparing herself for what she was about to do.

"Enter" Severus eventually called out a little while later. "Yes Miss Granger?" he asked glancing up momentarily before going back to his marking in front of him.

"I wanted to ask you something before anything had progressed too far," she started, pausing slightly in the hope he would look up, but when it became apparent he wasn't going to anytime soon, she blurted out in frustration, "I want you to marry me."

Severus paused in his marking and looked up at his young student. "Excuse me?" he asked, not believing he heard her correctly.

"I want you to marry me," Hermione repeated herself, as though it was the most normal thing in the world to ask.

"I think an explanation may be necessary, don't you?" Severus suggested, motioning for Hermione to sit down, knowing the conversation they were about to have was going to be a difficult one, and that they might as well be somewhat comfortable while they had it.

"In four months I'm going to graduate, and at the same time Lucius is going to announce who I'll be marrying, and I want you to petition for me," Hermione said told him. Seeing Severus was about to object she quickly carried on. "We both know that because of who I am, very few families are going to want to invite me to join them. The one's that would be willing, aren't the ones I would want to join," she told him.

"Your father would pick a suitable and respectful family for you," Severus pointed out to her.

"Even the noblest families have dark characters, you know that," Hermione pointed out, thinking of the dark characters in her own family. "The gossip section of the _Prophet_ loves to write about me, making up rubbish about how I've sullied the House of Malfoy just by existing. Whichever family I marry into, they're going to get the same attention from that vile rag of a publication."

"If that's the case then you're not making a very compelling argument as to why I should seek out your hand," Severus pointed out.

"Because you don't care about your family's image, you've said so yourself dozens of times, which means you won't take any notice of what people will say," Hermione pointed out, smiling slightly when Severus nodded in agreement.

"People will talk though, especially in regards to any favouritism I might have shown you in the last seven years. They will question whether or not you deserve the grades you've been given, is that what you want?" Severus asked, knowing how important her grades were to the young witch.

"Your grades are lower than my other classes anyway" Hermione said with a shrug. "And you favour no one, you just deride those not in Slytherin, an aspect every head of house shares," she pointed out. "And I know you, trust you, and respect you. And I believe that you'd never deliberately set out to hurt me, be it emotionally or physically," she told him, her voice a whisper betraying her fears. "I'm not asking you to love me, I'm asking you to protect me," she whispered, her voice so quiet she wondered if he actually heard her plea at all.

Looking over, Severus couldn't help but remember being introduced to Hermione for the first time, twelve years ago. Over those years he watched as that shy, grieving five year old little girl grew up, finding her voice, her confidence and happiness as she bonded and loved her family and her few friends. She'd overcome so much in her time at Hogwarts, not least the persecution she'd suffered at the hands of her peers and housemates, to become one of the brightest, most talented witches to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts. For her to be married off, hidden away and her talents wasted would – in Severus' opinion – be a travesty. She had far too much potential to be paired off with some dunderhead.

But could he protect her, save her from the fate that she believed to be hers.

Looking into her shining, expressive eyes, Severus believed he knew the answer.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: So late last night I finished chapter seven! And as a treat (and because it's due!) I thought I'd post chapter four for your reading pleasure. This also marks the halfway mark in the story and with the exception of the epilogue, the story is all finished! Anyway, on with the show. Enjoy :)**_

 _ **A/N 2: If you have something to say that is, lets say**_ ** _criticism, might I suggest PMing it and not putting it in a review. It's just more polite!_**

 **Worst Kept Secret.**

Chapter Four.

"Are you being serious?" Draco asked as he and Hermione relaxed in the Slytherin common room late at night. "No, you can't be. Beside father would never allow it," he added shaking his head.

"Severus said the same thing, and I'm being completely serious, "Hermione said looking over at her younger brother.

"You mean father actually agreed and approved of you marrying Severus?" Draco asked, wanting to be absolutely sure he heard her correctly.

"I don't know if he approves, I just know that he's accepted Severus' petition for my hand. That's all I've been told," Hermione admitted. "Why is it so hard to believe that I'm going to marry Severus?" she asked curiously.

"Because it's Severus!" Draco exclaimed as though it was obvious. "How on earth did you get him to ask, anyway? Because I know the idea had to have come from you, he never would have thought of it himself."

"Severus and I have always got along really well; he's the most logical choice as my husband. Any emotional manipulation on my part was completely accidental," Hermione told him with a light smirk, making Draco laugh, knowing just how persuasive Hermione could be when she wanted to be.

"It's still weird," Draco told her still smiling slightly.

"Why?" Hermione asked exasperated, quickly getting bored with the conversation.

"Because it means father has effectively given his best friend – someone who's the same age as him – permission to screw his only daughter," he said, a look of revulsion on his face.

"Don't be vulgar Draco, father would have thought nothing of the sort," Hermione said with a shake of her head. "Besides, Severus is four years younger than father," she added.

"Oh, that makes it all okay then" Draco told her, his every word dripping in sarcasm.

"Can we please stop talking about this?" Hermione asked. "Your unnatural interest in my future sex life is creeping me out," she told him.

"Fine, we can talk about something else," Draco agreed. "Does mother know?" he asked a couple of minutes later, distracting Hermione from her reading.

"I would imagine so, but I don't need her to agree to any petitions, only Lucius has to agree," Hermione said with a shy glance at her half-brother, knowing how he felt about the topic of her illegitimacy.

"She's still your mother Hermione," Draco pointed out with an angry frown. "She raised you."

"I know that Draco," Hermione said gently. "And I love her with all my heart. But it doesn't change the fact that I'm not biologically her child, I'm not named Malfoy."

Hermione and Draco sat together quietly, as her words hung in the air around them. While they both had always known they were only half-siblings, neither of them were treated differently by their parents, making Hermione's brutally honest words particularly difficult to hear.

Eventually Draco broke the painful silence between them. "I don't care if you're a Granger, a Malfoy, or a Snape. You'll always be my sister, and my best friend," he told her softly, leaning over to kiss her goodnight before heading up to bed, leaving a stunned and touched Hermione sat looking after him. "I love you too baby brother," Hermione whispered after him, wiping the tear from her cheek, before she too headed up to bed, comforted in the knowledge that no matter what, she could always rely on her brother.

* * *

"I'll have to tell her," he said as he paced back and forth across the small, circular office.

"You can't. We don't know if she can be trusted."

"I trust her. I can't carry this on if she doesn't know."

"I leave it in your hands, my boy. I know you'll do the right thing."

* * *

She couldn't believe it. She was officially married. She was a wife.

Mrs Severus Snape.

"Are you prepared to leave?" Severus asked coming up behind her, surprising her with his silent steps.

"Yes, I'm ready," Hermione said with a shy smile. "Are you going to tell me where we're going?" she asked him as he took her hand.

"No, I'm not," he told her, pulling her out and away from their celebrating friends. "Can't have anyone joining us unexpectedly," he said quietly, confusing his new young wife.

Before Hermione could ask him what he meant, the couple vanished in a puff of smoke and a small pop, reappearing moments later in a dark, dingy room.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked as her husband released her arm. "Severus?"

"We're in Sacre Coeur," Severus replied as he resized their trunks and moved about the room, his gaze avidly avoiding her.

"Severus, what's wrong?" she asked, already tired of her new husbands avoiding gaze.

"Nothing," he replied sharply. "I have to leave for a short time, you're free to wonder around the town, but keep your wand on you at all time," he told her before disapparating with a pop, leaving an angry and frustrated Hermione behind.

* * *

Hermione was sat at the window, the heavy rain hammering against the panes and the sound of the crackling fire were her only companions as she waiting for Severus to return. Hours passed by and when Severus eventually returned Hermione had not only unpacked their trunks, she had cleaned and aired the three rooms they were occupying so they were actually inhabitable, as well as restocking the kitchen, although she secretly doubted they would be there long, especially if today was an indicator of how their honeymoon was going to be.

"Where have you been?" she asked him as he took in all that she had done in his absence.

"We need to talk," Severus said as he moved to sit next to his young wife.

"About what? Where you've been for the last three hours?" Hermione asked him, not bothering with niceties. When she felt a wave of magic pass over her though she knew that whatever Severus was about to discuss with her, was deadly serious. "Severus," she whispered.

"You're aware that I'm a Death Eater," he started, pausing while Hermione nodded, her eyes rolling in annoyance at being asked to confirm something she knew that he knew she knew. "There's something you need to understand, when I joined, I did so in the vague, naïve hope that it would result in finally being with the woman I loved," he told her.

"Go on," Hermione said tensely, wondering where he was going with that revelation.

"She was marked for death, so I sought protection for her from someone I knew that Dark Lord feared, hoping that she would survive. In return for her protection I agreed to help when needed against the Dark Lord. When she was murdered, I made a vow to do all in my power to bring down the Dark Lord," Severus told her, looking deep into her eyes and gently pushing memory after memory of his service into Hermione's mind, providing proof of what he'd just told her, surprising her at the sheer emotion behind each memory.

"You're a spy for Dumbledore and the Order, working against the Dark Lord," Hermione said, more to herself than anything yet Severus nodded in confirmation. "Why would you tell me this?" her voice barely above a broken whisper.

"Because I want, no need you to know. When I'm called away and vanish in the middle of the night, that's why. You came to me and asked me to petition for your hand because you trusted me; you thought that I could protect you. I can't do that without you knowing everything," he told her, taking her hand in his own. "I'm entrusting you with my life Hermione."

"Why not tell me this before we married? When we got home?" she asked him.

"I have been arguing with myself and Dumbledore for weeks over if I should tell you or not. When I realised that I had to tell you, I thought it would be better if I told you while we were alone and away from everyone so that you could take the time to absorb everything I've told you."

"What do you want me to do with this information? You've basically just told me that you're fighting against my entire family!" Hermione asked, wondering what Severus expected of her now.

"It's up to you Hermione, but that magic you felt flow over you before I told you all this, it will stop you from saying anything to anyone," Severus pointed out, knowing that it would annoy his young wife.

"I need to get out, I need to think" Hermione told him standing up and walking out the small apartment, not knowing where she was going to go, only knowing that she needed to get away from her husband.

While she was gone, Severus got a taste of what Hermione must have gone through when he disappeared as soon as they arrived. It was agonising not knowing where his wife was, especially given her new found knowledge. He hoped she hadn't immediately run off to her father's master to reveal his betrayal. Logically he knew that she wouldn't do that to him, but until she was back in his sight, he still worried.

When she did finally return Severus was laid in bed, the soft tapping of rain against the window the only sound in the apartment. He remained perfectly still while Hermione undressed and crawled into bed next to him for the first time. He knew that she knew he was still awake, but he kept still, not wanting to scare her away twice in one day, he desperately wanted her to tell him where she had been and what she had been thinking, but as he was beginning to lose hope the longer her silence stretched on.

Severus was just about to drift off to sleep when Hermione's soft voice broke the silence with one small, simple question that told him everything he needed to know. "How can I help?" she whispered into the darkness and Severus realised the breath that he didn't even know he was holding before pulling his new wife into his arms, the two falling asleep in each other's arms for the very first time, the end of their first day of marriage much happier than the beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Worst Kept Secret**

Chapter Five

Lucius stood at the door to his daughter's bedroom and watched the gentle rise and fall of her breathing as she slept, her face relaxed and peacefully despite the events taking place on the floor below. Movement at the other side of the room caught Lucius' eye and he looked up just as Severus stepped out the ensuite as he finished buttoning up his black shirt.

"Lucius," Severus acknowledged as he moved about the room getting ready. "To what do we owe the please?" he asked.

"I just wanted to look in on Hermione, see she's okay," Lucius said, his eyes moving back to look at his sleeping daughter.

"We've just returned from France, why wouldn't she be okay?" Severus asked his old friend. Looking up he saw the frown on Lucius' face as Hermione rolled over in her sleep, revealing her nearly bare back to Lucius who quickly looked over at Severus when he realised Hermione might be naked beneath the covers. "We are married remember Lucius," Severus said with a slight smirk, chuckling lightly when his friend swept from the room Leaning over he placed a gentle kiss on Hermione's forehead before he joined Lucius outside, the two heading down to the Death Eater meeting, a tense and awkward silence between them.

The two friends walked the halls of the manor for a couple of minutes before Lucius eventually broke the silence when he turned to his friend. "If I ever find out that you've forced yourself on my daughter, I'll kill you with my bare hands," he warned his grey eyes cold and hard as he looked at his long-time friend; Godfather to his son; husband to his daughter.

"Everything we do is entirely consensual, and it always will be. I've never had to force a woman into sex and I don't plan on starting now," Severus said as he regarded his father-in-law closely. "It kills you doesn't it? Knowing that she sought me out instead of you to protect her."

"I don't know what you mean," Lucius told him the tension in his voice revealing how true he thought the statement was.

"She was the one that proposed," Severus said. "She came to me and asked me to protect her from whatever hellish marriage you would organise for her. She knew you couldn't protect her anymore. Of course this isn't the first time. You really should have asked after her more while she was at Hogwarts," Severus pointed out before leaning closer to whisper. "Your little girl grew up without you Lucius. And now she's all mine, 'to have and to hold'," he said with a smirk before entering the meeting, leaving a stunned Lucius out in the hallway looking after him.

* * *

Draco stood at the end of the hallway and watched his father and godfather walk off towards the dining room he knew Voldemort had taken over as his headquarters. He waited a couple of minutes to make sure the two older men were well and truly gone before he headed down the hallway towards Hermione's bedroom.

Peeking around the door he saw his sister laid in bed asleep and he nearly turned and left her to sleep, but his curiosity and concern was too strong. He had to talk to her.

Shaking her gently, he whispered her name, standing back slightly when she began to stir, sitting up with the bedding pulled close to her chest when she realised exactly who it was that had woken her up. "Draco, what's wrong?" she asked, her voice rough with sleep.

"I just wanted to see you," Draco told her lamely, his voice sounding small, betraying his long hidden fear for his sister.

"It's midnight Draco," Hermione pointed out. "Go to bed, I'll talk to you in the morning," she told him with a yawn, moving to once again lie down.

"Yes Draco," Severus' voice said from the doorway, announcing his presence to the two siblings. "Go to bed, you have a busy day ahead of you tomorrow," he said, hinting to what the short meeting had been about as he moved into the room.

"Where've you been?" Hermione asked once Draco had departed, sitting back up as she watched her husband of three weeks get ready for bed, again.

"Just a little meeting, nothing to be concerned about," he told her.

"I wasn't," she told him. "I'm just wondering why I seem to have a revolving door of wizards in my room."

"I imagine that now it's all over and done with, both Draco and your father are finding it difficult to accept our marriage," her husband told her as he climbed into bed. "They seem to believe I'm going to hurt you," he added as he pulled her into his arms, her head resting on his chest above his heart.

"Do you have any ex-wives buried anywhere that means I should be worried?" she asked in amusement and Severus couldn't help but chuckle, the sound sending vibrations through her. She was just snuggling down to sleep when she felt him place a gentle kiss to her head. "You need never fear me," he whispered, his arms tightening slightly as he too settled down to sleep. "We've got new orders tomorrow," he told her quietly before they both succumbed to sleep, too tired to worry about her upcoming introduction in the morning.

* * *

"How do you know that we can trust her?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione with a glare that would have made Draco proud, but only resulted in Hermione smiling at the redhead in amusement. "She is Malfoy's bastard after all," he pointed out to them all as though they'd all forgotten who she was exactly.

"She is Madam Snape, boy. You'll do well to remember that," Severus told Ron threateningly, the stare he gave the younger man enough to make him shrink back in fear, and with a mumbled apology towards Hermione.

"Severus has explained and entrusted his wife with the secret of his allegiance, and she has decided to help us with our battle again Voldemort," Dumbledore explained to the gathered Order members. "Now, Madam Snape's role within the Order will of course remain a secret, all of will have to take a vow to ensure it remains so. When she is able to attend meeting and visit Headquarters she will be assisting Remus with his research in regards to Voldemorts' return to power and how he survived the attack at Godrics Hollow. She will also be assisting Severus with any potions the Order requires. Now shall we discuss any updates from the Death Eater's camp while the children reacquaint themselves," Dumbledore said, leading everyone out the kitchen and leaving the 'children' alone.

"How have you been since graduation?" Hermione asked in the vague hope of breaking the awkward silence that had settled over the table, her upbringing forcing her to be polite to the people who had helped to make her life at Hogwarts so unbearable.

"Starting Auror training," Harry said simply before looking down at the table, obviously as uncomfortable as Hermione, though he didn't hide it as well as she did. Ron had no problem however.

"Why the bloody hell did you marry Snape?" he blurted out, surprisingly angry.

"Because the alternative was a bone-headed dunderheaded boy such as yourself, and I'd prefer my brain not to turn into mush, so I decided to marry an intelligent _man_ instead," Hermione told him coldly.

"Bitch," Ron muttered, the quiet of the room making his voice travel right around them and straight to Hermione at the opposite end of the room.

"Bastard actually," Hermione corrected him with a viciously cold smile before standing to retrieve her husband so they could leave, being in the 'lions' den' as it were, making her feel under more scrutiny than she ever experienced in all her years at Hogwarts, all the while thinking of ways in which she could help the Order, especially when some made it crystal clear she was not welcome.

* * *

It took no time at all for Hermione to settle into life as a wife of a professor. So quickly did she became accustomed to Severus being woken late at night to go and deal with troublesome students that she barely even stirred now when he left. It was during one of those nights that she was unexpectedly awoken, but not by her husband or another professor. Tonight she was awoken by Death Eaters.

"This place is such a dump," a rough, coarse voice remarked from the sitting room, the strange noise settling in Hermione's subconscious, alerting her to the fact that she was no longer alone. "Don't know why Snape puts up with it here."

"Which Snape are we on about? Cause I think it suits the old man well, his pretty little wife though …" another voice said with a low whistle. "That's one pretty little lady."

"How in the name of Merlin did crabby old Snape manage to get her?" the first voice asked and Hermione could hear whoever it was move about the sitting room, picking things up every so often, as though they were looking for something.

"Well she's a bastard, does it really matter how he got her?" the other person remarked followed by the groaning sound of their old sofa reached Hermione's ears as the visiting Death Eater made himself comfortable in her home. "Although it has been known to share amongst brothers, reckon he'd let us have a go?" they asked with a dirty chuckle making Hermione's skin crawl.

"The way Malfoy took in the little bastard in, he would kill you if you so much as looked at her," the other voice told his companion, and Hermione could detect the slight hint of fear in his voice as he spoke of her father.

"As would I," Severus deep voice joined the conversation. "What exactly are you two doing here?" he asked and Hermione couldn't help but smile, knowing her husband would be glaring down at his 'brothers in arms' with such intensity she knew the other men must have shrunk back in fear.

"We've a message for you from the Dark Lord," the first voice told her husband. "He wants your wife to go to Riddle Manor."

"Why?" Severus asked.

"He said he had a special assignment for her," the second voice piped up. "She's to leave Friday night."

"Fine, you've passed on your message now get the hell out of my sight," Severus spat at the two men. When the tail-tell sound of the floo died down Hermione sat up in bed as Severus entered the room. "How long have they been here?" he asked her as he moved to get ready for bed once again.

"Not long, about five minutes, maybe a little less," she told him. "Why do you think the Dark Lord wants me at the Manor?" she asked, hoping he had some sort of insight.

"I've no idea. He's not revealed anything to me. He knows that you've no job at the moment, and you are related to two of his most trusted followers, perhaps he thinks you want to follow in our footsteps," Severus suggested as he settled down into bed.

"That's why Draco joined, daughters never get asked – or told - to join his cause," Hermione pointed out, worry and fear lacing her voice as her overactive mind came up with every worst case scenario.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll be okay," Severus told her with a yawn. "Try and get some sleep, you've been asked to restock the hospital wing tomorrow, and I'd prefer you not to blow my private lab up because you were too tired to concentrate" he said, reaching out to pull his obviously concerned wife into his arms, offering the only comfort he could to her, despite the fact that he too was concerned over the Dark Lords new sudden interest in his young wife.


	6. Chapter 6

**Worst Kept Secret**

Chapter Six

"She is stuck there and I need to get her out," Severus told Dumbledore as he paced back and forth the headmaster's office, worry etched into his face as he contemplated the horrors Voldemort could be putting her though. "She can't be made to stay there much longer."

"I'm sure that she is safe there, or as safe as she can be. She is the daughter of one of his most loyal followers and the wife of another for all intents and purposes," Dumbledore pointed out the worried potions master. "What reason would he have to harm her?" he asked.

"To make sure that I remain in line with his plans. Since our marriage I have taken part in fewer raids and revels, and I've not given him any worthy information in much longer," Severus told his mentor. "He will hold her just out of my reach until I deliver either your dead body or Potter's body at his feet," he pointed out. "Or at the very least the kill to winning this godforsaken war," he added before collapsing in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. "What am I to do?"

"We must trust that young Madam Snape is able to keep herself out of harms' way for the time being while we bring Mr's Potter and Weasley back from their task," Dumbledore told him. "Once they are back, you can seek out Tom and tell him that we will be lowering the wards temporarily in order to strengthen them. It will give you the opportunity to check on your wife, Tom will be reassured your loyalties remain with him and we will have broken this stalemate we seem to have found ourselves in and put an end to this war once and for all," Dumbledore decided with a slight nod of his head, as though he were talking to himself instead of to the potions master. Popping a lemon drop in his mouth he sat back with a smile, "Yes that sounds like a good plan."

"Brilliant," Severus remarked sarcastically. "I'm entrusting the life of my wife to two of the biggest dunderheads ever to walk the halls of Hogwarts. What could possible go wrong."

* * *

Hermione sat stiffly in the chair, a lifetime of etiquette lessons enabling her to hide just how scared she was to be alone in the company of Lord Voldemort.

"You have nothing to fear from me, dear," Voldemort told her, his tone almost conversational as he talked to her. "In fact, I imagine that you and I would have been rather good acquaintances if not for the unfortunate circumstances of your conception," he remarked as he looked her over, taking in her proud demeanour, clearly skilled at masking her emotions. "Did Lucius ever tell you how you came to be? It's a fascinating story," he asked.

"No, but I'm sure the tale is riveting," Hermione replied sarcastically, feigning a lack of interest when secretly she was desperate to know how she was conceived, never truly believing the story she was told growing up, always too scared to ask her parents how she really came to be.

"It was here in Riddle Manor. We were celebrating a magnificent raid and my Death Eaters were enjoying the gifts I had bestowed upon them, although quite a few of them had already died. When your father and husband arrived there were only a few gifts left alive enough to enjoy. Severus merely killed his, he never did enjoy playing. Lucius gift however, now she was very pretty. She fought all the way," Voldemort told her, watching carefully for Hermione's reaction to the revelation of how she came to be. "I had no idea that Lucius had taken the girl when he left, I naturally assumed he killed her once he'd had his fun," Voldemort commented casually, as though finding out that Hermione was the product of rape was nothing. "Imagine my surprise when I returned to find you running around Malfoy Manor, raised by Lucius and Narcissa as though you were a pureblood, when actual fact, you're no better than the disgusting mudbloods that we are fighting against," he told her, his voice so cold, it seemed to drop the temperature of the room finally making Hermione shiver, although she couldn't tell it was because of the temperature, the story or the company. "You'll remain here until your husband's loyalty to me assured. You see, since he became betrothed to you, he seems to be rather distracted. He needs to refocus and re-establish exactly where his loyalties lie. And if it comes to pass that his loyalties not-longer lie with me, then it will be you that will pay the price of his betrayal. I suppose in that regard your marriage was rather fortunate," Voldemort said.

"And why is that?" Hermione asked in a hushed whisper as she tried to get to grips with all that she had been told. She was struggling not to cry.

"Because I had always thought that the only chink in Severus armour died sixteen years ago. When I realised that he had foolishly fallen in love with you… well, all the pieces started to fall perfectly into place. You will what is used to break Severus Snape, and I do look forward to watching the show my dear, so very much," he explained with a cold chuckle before he left departed leaving Hermione alone in the cold empty ballroom, tears rolling down her cheeks as she tried to make sense of all that she had been told.

Her father had raped her mother.

She had been imprisoned by the most psychopathic wizard known.

Her husband was in love with her.

And she might never see him again, to tell him she loved him too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Worst Kept Secret.**

Chapter Seven.

Severus stood outside the door to Riddle Manor and desperately tried to clear his mind, something he was finding increasingly difficult to do the longer he was separated from Hermione. He couldn't help but worry about how his wife was being treated and found that he now how to really work to shield his plans for his 'master' from his mind. He hadn't struggled this much since he first joined. When he felt he was finally able to successfully shield his mind, Severus pushed open the doors and walked towards the Dark Lord and kneeling before him.

"Ah Severus, how kind of you to join us. You may rise, my follower," Voldemort remarked. "What news do you have for me?"

"Dumbledore is no longer recruiting new members for the Order of the Phoenix; he is also closing the school early this year, although he hasn't told me exactly why. I do know that he has invited quite a few Order members to reside at Hogwarts for the school," Severus revealed quickly taking note that Hermione wasn't in the room with them.

"Hmm, very interesting. Why has he told you this, I wonder?" Voldemort asked, curious as to how Severus had come across this information.

"We were reviewing the potions budget when Dumbledore was called away. I took the opportunity to look through his files on the Order. One held the future plans for the Orders movements. I remembered all that I could, removing the files would have alerted him that I had looked and they have anti-replication enchantments on them that prevented me from producing copies for you, my Lord," Severus explained, hoping that Voldemort would believe him without having to probe his memory too much.

"Very well, it might be time to look over our plans for a possible attack in the near future," Voldemort mused aloud, as though he'd forgotten Severus was still in the room. When he heard a throat being cleared he looked back up in surprise. "And why are you still here?" he asked.

"I beg you, My Lord. Might I see Hermione?" Severus asked, hoping that the information he had provided the Dark Lord would be enough to garner an award of seeing his wife. Two weeks was far too long.

Rolling his eyes Voldemort waved his hand, opening the doors behind Severus, effectively dismissing the potions master to search for his wife while he thought over more important issues: mainly destroying Dumbledore and Potter so he could reign on a high.

Severus made a concentrated effort not to rush out the room, but as soon as he was out of the Dark Lords view, he ran up the stairs and started to quietly call his wife's name and it took him no time to find her. When husband and wife were finally in the same room again for the first time, neither could move, they merely stood staring at one another for a moment, before both of them rushed forward, the two clinging to each other. "Severus what are you doing here?" Hermione asked, as she tightened her grip on Severus as though she were scared he would disappear at any moment.

"Reporting to the Dark Lord, he gave me leave to seek you out," Severus responded. Pulling back from her slightly, he ran his hands up and down her arms, reassuring himself that she was there and seemed unharmed. "How are you faring? You've not been harmed in anyway, have you?" he asked, quickly looking her over quickly.

"I'm okay. He talks to me on occasion, taunts me about your fate, but generally leaves me alone," Hermione revealed, smiling slightly when Severus let out a breath of relief. "He told me about the revel. The one with my mother. Is it true?" she asked him, hating herself for it but he needed to know. When she heard him sigh sadly and look down, she knew it was all true. "Why did he take her away, why not just kill her like everyone else?" she asked him.

"That's something that only Lucius can answer," Severus told her, knowing that anything he could say would most likely only make her feel worse about the situation. Reaching up Severus cupped Hermione's face in his hands and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, surprising her. When they pulled apart he remained close and whispered against her, "When the Dark Lord attacks stay here. Only leave when the wards fall," he told her. When she nodded subtly the two kissed quickly before Severus turned and headed towards the exit of the room, little did they know that might be the last time they ever saw each other.

* * *

Hermione ran through the halls of Hogwarts frantically searching for any sign of her husband, or anyone she loved. When she finally arrived at the entrance of the Great Hall she tried desperately to avoid the blank, lifeless stares of her fallen classmates. Lavender Brown; Colin Creevey; Vincent Crabbe; Fred Weasley, people she never knew and would now never have the opportunity to know.

"Hermione!" a voice yelled behind her. Turning around Hermione was quickly engulfed in the arms of Draco. "Thank Merlin you're alive," he whispered, relief clear in his voice.

"Draco, where's Severus?" Hermione asked pulling away to look at her brother, taking note of the cuts and scrapes that adorned her usually impeccable brother. "Please tell me that you've seen him," she begged him, moving away from him when she saw him shake his head. Making her way outside into the courtyard she spotted Harry leaning against the damaged walls of the once proud school. Walking over, she leant next to him, the two of them quiet for a moment before Harry turned to Hermione.

"I was sorry to hear about you being held by Voldemort," he remarked. "It must have been horrible; I hope you weren't there too long."

"It was. Bing away from Severus for so long was the worst part. Voldemorts mental games I could deal with, lots of practice at battling that. But not knowing if the people I loved where safe or not … that's a torture I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy," Hermione told him.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't save him," Harry said in a whisper.

"He is actually dead? Draco said he hadn't seen him, I had hoped he wasn't dead," Hermione said as tears began to fall down her cheeks as the thought over the fact that she would never see her husband again.

"I'm sorry, I thought you'd been told already," Harry said looking so guilty that if Hermione wasn't so grieved she might have felt sorry for him! "Voldemort killed him in the boat house by the lake. Ordered Nagini to bite him," he explained, jumping back slightly when Hermione turned to him quickly at the mention of the giant snake. "What?"

"Nagini? You're absolutely sure it was the snake" Hermione asked, wiping the tears that had already fallen. When Harry nodded she couldn't help but smile before she grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him in the direction of the boat house. "You may think a lot of things about my husband, but even you Gryffindor's can't deny that he is a very, very talented potions master," Hermione told him as they rushed down to the lake. "And I know he would have thought that this could happen and planned against it," she told him as they reached the door. Pushing it open the two teens immediately rushed over and knelt over the fallen potions master, Hermione withdrawing her wand and running it over her husbands' bloodied body.

"Hermione stop, we checked his pulse and there wasn't one. He's go…ne," Harry muttered just as Severus took a very ragged breath, but a breath nonetheless. "But how?" he asked.

" _Even_ s _topper death,_ the Draught of Living Death. That and most likely various anti-venoms and bezoars," Hermione told the shocked Harry as she tried to heal Severus' wounds. "Go get some healers, now," she told the shocked boy before turning back to Severus, whose eyes were starting to open slightly. "Severus, blink if you can hear me?" Hermione said, smiling when Severus blinked repeatedly at her "You're going to be okay, I've got you now. You'll be okay," she told him placing a small, gentle kiss against his forehead, before looking into her husbands' black eyes.

"I love you," she hear in her head, the voice unmistakeably that of her husbands.

"I love you too," she whispered back as the door opened and half a dozen healers streamed in, all of them looking determined to save Severus, who that to a quick word from Harry, they all knew to be a real hero of the war.


End file.
